This invention relates to horizontal posture maintenance structure and particularly structure used to restore and keep horizontal posture and condition in defiance of any inclination on rolling, pitching or swing place.
This invention relates to horizontal posture maintenance structure which comprises of combination of newly and more simple similar figure elements and which is made more easily with simple manufacturing process and economically at a low price and which also can obtain excellent and fine effect for restoration and maintenance of the original state.
At a time of table service for meal or drinking during travelling by transportation of bus, train, ship or plane, etc., generally speaking, passenger may usually suffer difficulty to maintain stability and equilibrium of tableware or cup on a table because of rock or irregular movement thereof. Though a small table is installed before seat or cockpit, the contents in cup or dish is often shedded by rock, or the tableware moves on the table or drops to the floor, then, clothing or others may be soiled.
Usually, at delivery of dishes for vermicelli or noodle to order, container or cup serving succulent noodle or others are put in a transporter.
It has been proposed a transporter which is swung through spring means from an arm extended on a carrier of a motorbicycle in order to prevent the juicy contents from shedding or scatter in rocking condition during the motorbicycle runs, by means of restoration by pivotally swung transporter. Such well known device could be obtained buffer effect in some measure by buffer equipment of spring against virtical joggle of a motorbicycle, however, it was difficult to maintain always horizontal posture or condition of the container, and it could not prevent the juicy contents from shedding or scatter by inclination of the container in accordance with great rock and sway. Also, during delivery of such juicy contents, i.e. noodle, etc., it could not be save the soup from shedding, since it might not be sufficient to keep horizontal posture of the transporter. And, such well known device is only swung and could not be possible to modify it as a large type device for use of heavy weight matter or large volume container.
Also, when a ship might meet billows or stormy weather, the body of the ship would incline by pitching or rolling on such billows. When such bad condition might continue for a long time, passenger or sailor will usually get seasickness or it will be difficult to ready kitchen work or to have a meal in a cabin by inclination of a kitchen unit and kitchenware or a table on which the tableware moves, scatters or drops from the table by inclination of the ship or any transportation. Moreover, it might be often difficult to proceed watching or getting an astronomical observation on the standing still base during navigating under the bad weather.